


tattoos, piercings and pink cheeks

by ayumihayashi



Series: tattooed badass taeil [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Piercings, Shy Suh Youngho | Johnny, Tattooed Lee Taeyong, Tattooed Moon Taeil, Yuta is a lil shit, nervous johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: Getting his ears pierced on a Friday morning wasn't exactly what Youngho had in mind but the small tattooed and pierced man taking care of him is way too cute for his little heart.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: tattooed badass taeil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905838
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	tattoos, piercings and pink cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!
> 
> I was drunk watching some tattoo shop documentaries and had this idea so I decided to write it down correctly (the drunk draft is literally "jhnny fucking piering ears n taeil hot af tattoos" so.....), taking a break from what I usually write was honestly a good experience that I want to do again so if you have any requests, im all ears!! (my cc is in my twt bio!!)
> 
> probably not that good but enjoy i was too lazy to detail it, i wrote this while listening to determinate by lemonade mouth on repeat, yes im not ok
> 
> hytori xx

Youngho was not really the type of person to do things without a second thought, he was not the type to plan things ahead either but he knew better than to do reckless things that could potentially mean trouble. But Yuta was the complete opposite. The man wasn’t one to follow plans or rules which was his charm but it was also a curse, especially when he dragged Youngho in his wild adventures like right now.

It was a Friday morning, Youngho and Yuta were hanging out at their apartment when Yuta spoke up.

"I want to get a new piercing," Yuta informed him, lowering down his phone to look at Youngho who was sitting down on their couch, scrolling on his phone, "I want you to come with me."

"What? Right now?" he said, not even looking away from his screen.

"Yes, we can go like, in one hour or something. The earlier, the better. They have a lot of clients in the afternoon and I’m not going to wait for eight hours, I’m telling you."

“I mean, sure, why not.” Youngho shrugged, continuing to look at his Instagram feed.

“What if you got your ears pierced?” Yuta didn’t mean it as a serious question. He just noticed how Youngho seemed to want them lately, judging by the way he kept asking Yuta questions about the whole procedure and if he would look good with two small metal rings on each lobes. Youngho eyed him for a couple of seconds, eyebrows raised.

“Uh..no?”

“I think you should.” Yuta retorted immediately.

“I’m good,”

Yuta sat back on the couch excitedly, legs crossed and that smile on his face. The one Youngho knew too well. The same smile that caused way too many problems in their shared apartment.

“Come on Johnny! Do you know how hot you would look?” Youngho sighed, locking his phone and throwing it next to him. “Listen! Listen, you can do so much with them! All the fancy weird earrings you could wear! Aren’t you a fashionista? Don’t you know that accessories are essential? What kind of-“

“Yuta.”

“Johnny.” the younger mocked.

“I will come with you but I’m _not_ getting my ears pierced,” he rolled his eyes.

Yuta tied his long blonde hair up with a hair tie he keep around his wrist before staring at his friend who stared back in confusion.

“Are you..” Yuta stifled a laugh, “Are you perhaps, scared?”

Silence settled between them.

“I take that silence as a yes. Oh my god the big baby is scared of a small needle? Do you want me to hold your hand? Should I bring a juice box for the baby? Animals cookies?” the blonde said in an exaggerated baby voice.

“Shut the fuck up, I’m not scared.”

Yuta laughed so loudly that Youngho was sure he woke up the whole neighbourhood, “You so are!”

“If I get them done are you going to shut up?”

And that is exactly how Youngho found himself in front of the Dark Side of the Moon Tattoo Studio with an overly excited blonde Japanese by his side. He sighed once again and followed Yuta inside.

“Welcome guys, is it for a tattoo or a piercing?” the receptionist with the sharp jawline and the bright purple hair said with a bright smile. Youngho couldn’t help staring at the bold tattoos adorning the man’s arms and neck, he even had some small ones on his face and Youngho won’t lie, the man looked hot.

“Hi Taeyong! Look who I brought with me today!” he exclaimed, showing off Youngho next to him, “We’re here for some piercings.”

“Well, we don’t have any appointments right now, so I think Taeil will be able to take care of you two. Identity cards please? And you will have to fill this too.” Taeyong explained, grabbing two clipboards with pens and handing them out to the two friends.

Normally, Youngho wasn’t someone to be anxious easily but right now, he was mortified, heat rising to his face as he filled the paper. Yuta was right, he was absolutely scared but he would rather jump in a rose bush with sharp thorns than admit that the younger was right.

“Alright, who wants to go first?”

Yuta turned to his friend.

“Ladies first.”

“I’ll fucking punch you Nakamoto.”

Both Yuta and Taeyong laughed and Youngho couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his face, even if he wanted to curse at the two of them.

Youngho cleared his throat, “Can he come with me?” he asked in a tiny voice. He heard Yuta chuckle.

“ _Don’t_. Don’t say anything, Yuta.”

🌙

Soon after they both handed back the clipboards with all the information needed and their identity cards to Taeyong, the door at the back opened and revealed a small man wearing and oversized, way too oversized for his small frame, white t-shirt. His hair was black as the night and styled up, the sides were shaven too. He watched him walk to the desk were Taeyong was, greeting both of Yuta and himself before picking up a clipboard and analyzed all the informations written on the paper.

“So, who’s first?” Youngho froze for a hot second at the sound of the sweet delicate yet somewhat low voice. It was nice, almost pleasant to hear.

“The big guy over here,” Yuta pointed at him, shit eating grin on his face.

The man hummed, “I assume you are John, right? Both earlobes today? That’s nothing I can’t do.” he chuckled and Youngho felt something in him tingle. Who the fuck was this man and why was he making him feel like this.

“Youngho.”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean- Well, I mean you can call me Youngho, uh..yeah, I’m Youngho,”

“Alright Youngho, follow me then.” he put down the clipboard and turned around. “Wait! Wait, can Yuta come? I’m just..not really into the whole needles thing.”

“Of course but I promise, you won’t feel a thing.”

Youngho turned his attention back to the blonde boy with a grin who immediately grabbed his arm and dragged him to the room in the back where Taeil already walking towards.

The small room smelled clean, almost clinical and it was simple. A leather chair against the wall, some random tattoos drawings on them, a small desk with all the stuff needed, a wall mirror right in front of that chair and a lonely green plant on the corner.

“Just sit back and relax.” the smaller man instructed as he gathered his utensils. Youngho took a deep breath as he sat in the chair that reminded him far too much of a torture device. The room was nice but it wasn’t what caught Youngho’s attention. The tall man was too busy staring at the smaller man in front of him who was busy choosing the right tools. He could see the tattoos all over both arms and hands, taking up most of the space in a mix of black, grey and some splash of colours here and there. He also had a big one all around his throat that kind of made Youngho wish he could pull that off so effortlessly. He could see the multiple piercings on his face, the light making the metal shine a little. Nose, tons on both ears, bottom lip but the one that left Youngho shocked was the one right under his left eye, on the cheek. The man looked _hot_ , way too hot for Youngho who started to feel dizzy. Or maybe it was the nervousness, he did not know and he did not care.

“Okay Youngho, my name is Taeil by the way.”

 _Taeil_. Such a pretty name for a pretty face. Youngho couldn’t tear his gaze away from Taeil’s soft pink lips.

“Is this your first time? I don’t see any pierced ears, or maybe you have them somewhere else?” Taeil joked, smiling with the most beautiful smile Youngho ever saw in his entire life. Or maybe not. He was far way too whipped now to think. He nodded dumbly. “You’re nodding for what? Your first time or that you have a piercing in a place no one knows?”

The taller man felt his cheeks burn almost instantly, “N-no, I mean yes! It is my first time!” he stuttered out, facepalming himself inside his head as Yuta let out a laugh behind Taeil.

“You can relax you know, I’m not going to eat you,” _Oh but I want you to._

“Unless you say pretty please,” he smirked.

_What the fuck._

Youngho’s cheeks lit up to a brighter shade of red, a small smile working its way onto his plump lips. Maybe this wasn’t going to be as bad he thought it would.

“Alright, are you ready for this, cutie?” Taeil asked, winking at the blushing Youngho. He took a pen from the desk before making one dot on each lobe.

Youngho had considered getting his ears pierced for a long time now, but he was also a coward who was too afraid of the pain but now there was no turning back. He didn’t even cared if it will look good on him, he figured he could always take the piercings out if he wanted to. But he wasn’t sure he could handle a needle going through his skin two times. He was beyond nervous, sitting and squirming in his seat, a human shaped ball of nerves while Taeil seemed so relaxed. And so close to him too. Yeah, Youngho wasn’t feeling too great.

“I guess so,” there was obvious doubt in his voice.

“You’ll be fine. Just chill Johnny. It’s just a piercing.” Yuta said and Youngho threw him a _somewhat_ warning look.

He took a deep breath before turning to the black haired man with the gloves and needle in hand. Youngho swallowed before nodding his head, a sign that he was ready. Even if he really wasn’t. He felt Taeil placing a clamp on his lobe, Youngho shut his eyes. “Okay, deep breath for me. Inhale.” A second later Youngho’s hand was squeezing the chair underneath him as his eyes watered from the sharp pain. “Exhale.” He opened his eyes with a shaky breath and winced as Taeil pushed the earring through the fresh hole.

“Good boy. See? It wasn’t that bad now, was it?”

 _Good boy_. Taeil just called him _good boy_. With that deep honey voice that made him melt even more with each words. He probably looked like a fool now, with his face bright pink and wide wet eyes.

“One left, think you can handle it or do you want a break? I don’t want this pretty baby to faint,” he winked once again and Youngho felt the sudden need to cry.

“N-no I’m okay.”

Taeil hummed, putting the clamp on the other lobe and did the same thing as the first one but this time Youngho actually felt a tear roll down his cheek. “All done!” he put down the used needles and clamp on a metal tray and took off his gloves. “Oh? Are you crying?”

Next thing Youngho knew, Taeil cupped his face and wiped the tear with his thumb before pulling back almost immediately. Yuta made a gagging noise from where he was sitting. Taeil handed the taller man a mirror so that he could inspect the new addition to his ears. It wasn’t bad. It actually kind of looked cool on him. He turned to Taeil only to intense eyes looking back at him, smirk on his pretty lips. Returning the smile, Youngho got up from the chair. “Thank you, I love it.”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” he responded, placing a hand on Youngho’s back, guiding him to the wall mirror so he could take a better look. Yuta joined them and slapped Youngho’s shoulder. “Dude, you look hot as fuck!”

“Really? I was worried I’d look bad.”

“No Yuta’s right.” Taeil chuckled, looking at Youngho in the mirror. “ _You look hot_.”

After Yuta complaining about them flirting and a navel piercing for the blonde, they went back to the front desk where Taeyong was waiting for them, reading what looked like an old book that had no title. They paid, thanked Taeyong and Taeil before turning back to the door.

“Youngho wait!”

“Yes?” he turned around and found Taeil smiling widely at him, handing out a small piece of paper.

“Call me, _pretty boy._ ”

Both Yuta and Taeyong groaned at the scene. 

♡

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome, hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: [@dearlovelymoon](https://twitter.com/dearlovelymoon?s=09)


End file.
